My Karate Girlfriend!
by LILMISSS
Summary: Roxas is your rich guy with a big ego. Olette's your shy, nerdy brunette...with a black belt! And when Olette saves Roxas from a thug, can Roxas overcome his egoistic side to thank her? Will something else blossom between the unlikely pair? Roxette!
1. Assault Me

**Summary: **"Wait, wait, WAIT. Just halt on that point, Roxas," Axel stopped the blonde-haired boy, his piercing green eyes practically glaring, or laughing; Roxas couldn't quite tell, "you were saved from a gangster by that GIRL?!" Roxas x Olette! Roxette!

* * *

Hiyaaaa! I have no idea how I came up with this! Weeeeee!

* * *

Olette's eyes glazed over her unsorted pile of textbooks tiredly, as the teacher droned on, mumbling about something. Wait...what lesson was it now...? From the empty whiteboard, her half-dead brain and the teacher's ramblings, she couldn't really tell.

The brunette looked around, her bright green eyes unblinking. The class was in utter and complete chaos. Somehow, the king of the class, Roxas Strife, the eye sore to teachers and eye candy to a huge number of girls (and somewhere in the world, a certain authoress starts jumping up and down in her seat, resisting the urge to scream his name...) had decided that today would be an excellent day to declare war on almost everyone.

Roxas grinned as he crumpled up a random stray piece of paper on his desk (he'd figured it was Math homework; there was alot of space there to write something completely irrelevant to anything) and tossed it to Axel, who gleefully caught it...with his mouth.

In his muffled voice, he yelled "Wook, WOOK! 'M usim muh mo-SPAT! HEY, Demyx! I was using that!"

Demyx giggled, as he picked up the ball, before throwing it back to Roxas in disgust. "Aw, man, it's full of Axey germs!"

Olette looked behind her. Aside from herself, everyone else were either dozing off or laughing with Roxas and his gang. She looked back at the teacher, completely and blissfully unaware (or simply feigning ignorance) of the state of the class.

"Must...concentrate. Yeah, Olette, just do it..." she mumbled quickly to herself.

As she contemplated doing self-revision or listening to the teacher, Roxas was handling not one, but THREE crushed pieces of paper at once, juggling them goofily. "Okay, peeps, one for Axel," and he dropped the first ball and kicked it to Axel, "one for Demyx, and one for-!"

He kicked the ball high up, but instead of catching it, someone caught it for him, and threw it...

...right onto Olette's head. It bounced off her head seemingly harmlessly, and obviously, the girl was NOT amused.

"Gr." she growled, almost menacingly, under her breath. Roxas burst out laughing.

"Aw man, that was an AWESOME shot!"

"Way to gooooo, Roxy!"

* * *

She shoved everything into her bag and hurriedly left the room. Namine's class was starting soon, and Olette needed to return the lecture notes to her. She looked at the mass of papers on her desk, and she hastily swept them up into the crook of her arm. She'll have to sort them out later...

Not noticing the crowd at the door waiting for her, she ran out of the door, but someone grabbed her arm.

Almost instantly, Olette shut out the option of doing a judo throw to the person just to get to Namine. It was simple; just flip the person over her and she'll be done.

Olette decided to be...gentler.

She turned around, only to meet Roxas' sapphire eyes, glinting with glee.

"Y-Yes?" the brunette asked, jerking her arm away from his grasp. Roxas simply shrugged.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you were, you know, HURT by that reaaally bad crushed paper ball..." the boy whispered, audible enough to those around him. He pouted innocently at her, "so you'll forgive mean ol' Roxas, hmmm?"

At that, the crowd started to crack up in laughter. Olette glared at the blonde, evil and somewhat sadistic thoughts coursing through her brain. She could simply give him a kick in his happy place; that wouldn't be so hard, seeing that it was within her kicking range. Or maybe, just maybe, a twist of the arm. She could grab it; it was so simple.

Roxas must have noticed her focus falter, because while Olette was contemplating her actions, he had 'accidentally' swept away her papers. They flew in all directions like confetti, and the crowd laughed hysterically again.

"Oh, dear, you'll have to forgive me for that, too!" he chortled, pursing his lips. With a dismissive wave of his hand, the audience dispersed, and Roxas, Axel and Demyx headed off to their next class, leaving a distraught Olette, standing in the midst of her papers.

"You'll get it one day, Roxas Strife."

* * *

"Yo, Roxas, that was an awesome meal, man. You should treat us more often; with that huge wallet of yours and that booming business your dad has, it shouldn't be a problem, no?" Axel suggested, patting his blonde friend on the back, as the three ate their own sea-salt ice creams, courtesy of Roxas, of course.

"Yeah, Roxey, I like ice cream!" Demyx chimed in happily, his face beaming with innocence as he took another mouthful of his ice cream, and licking his lips tastily.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Roxas muttered, "so, see you guys tomorrow!" he yelled out to the redhead and then to Demyx, grinning.

As the three parted ways, Roxas stretched and breathed in the evening air, before disposing his ice cream stick. He took a cursory glance at his watch, and he almost jumped. "Crap, I was supposed to be home an hour ago!"

Groaning, he sprinted to the bus-stop, where the last bus for the day had just driven off.

Without him.

"No, NO! Dammit, why now?!" Roxas cursed under his breath, and he stomped his foot in anger, causing some high school girls nearby to blush and giggle at his cute reaction. He took a moment to flick his hair casually, which caused an eruption of words between them, before racing down the street.

He stopped, and panting to catch his breath, he glanced at his watch, and then he glanced sideways to see the dark little alley. It was a simple shortcut back to his house, but rumours had spread about the alley; that someone was murdered there, and that it was the hang-out for notorious and nocturnal gangs.

His sapphire eyes glazed down to his watch; he was an hour late from school and in a couple of minutes, his private tutor would be there, impatiently waiting for his arrival. Staring up at the crimson sky, he gave a nonchalant shrug. "What's the worst that could possibly happen...?"

* * *

"Olette! Hey, er, can you come on over to my place now? My mum baked some cupcakes, and she has quite a lot left. You could...give 'em to your brothers, or something!" Namine cooed over the phone, her bright voice resonating into Olette's ear.

"Well, Namine..."

She looked cautiously at her mother, who gave a slight smile and a nod, before coughing violently once again. Olette grimaced; could she really leave her mother in that state...?

"Go on." her mother whispered hoarsely.

Olette looked at her mother worriedly, and then at her step-brothers, before sighing. "I'll be right there. Just give me...ten minu-"

"Can't. You have to get here fast. Dad may decide to devour everything, and you know how he is with sweets... Hey, just take the shortcut to my place! It's just a while, and besides, if anyone comes to touch you or anything, you can just kick 'em!" Namine chirped merrily, beaming into the phone, and she gave a wary glance in her father's direction.

Olette nodded her head, and soon, she hung up the phone. Looking outside, she shivered involuntarily. "Why do I have this feeling something bad's gonna happen...?"

* * *

Shit.

Roxas Strife gulped uneasily at the area. He noticed a few shadows lurking nearby, and he didn't want to provoke them. No, not at all.

"I-It's okay, man, get a gr- WOAH!" he took a step too far behind, only to trip over a metal bin. The contents of the dustbin spewed out, and Roxas scrambled to his feet. Shakingly, he stood up, and started walking.

The sky was already a pitch dark. Aside from a small lamppost illuminating the alley, there was absolutely pure darkness around him.

"Dammit," he hissed under his breath, and he kicked a stray can out of his path. It flew, and was about to hit the wall, but unexpectedly, a huge hand caught it. Appearing out of almost nowhere, the burly man stood up. The dim moonlight gave his scarred face an eerie look.

"Hello, kid." the man muttered, before completely eradicating the can with his bare hand. He grinned at Roxas, who turned pale, "and you're Strife's kid, aren't ya?"

Roxas groaned in pain, as the man pushed him to a wall, his hand tightly clutching the boy's wrist. "G-Get lost!" he stammered, and he sounded more like he was pleading than actually threatening.

The burly man roared with laughter. "Not until I empty your entire wallet!"

* * *

What was that?

Olette's ears pricked up, and the girl's eyes darted around uneasily. She heard something; yet she could'nt see anyt-

Wait.

A scream.

A mass of blonde hair.

The brunette jumped. Steathily, she crept to where she had presumably saw someone.

"Go AWAY!" Roxas yelled, completely oblivious to Olette's presence. He was shaking, and his nose was bleeding. Pathetically, he tried to reach for his nose to clean up the blood that was soon sinking into his mouth, but the gangster slammed his arm harder into the brick wall, causing Roxas to yelp out in pain.

Olette shook her head. Should she save him, or join the gangster in torturing him? She looked around, and sighed deeply. There was no one, absolutely no one who could save Roxas aside from herself.

"Hey, thug!" the girl called out, as she emerged from her hiding place, "pick on people your size!"

"O-OLETTE?!"

The gangster's eyebrow arched up in amusement. "You, a GIRL, standing up to ME? Ohoho, no way, man. I mean-"

Olette slowly, steadily got into her usual fighting stance. Roxas nearly burst out laughing. "YOU'RE GONNA SAVE ME? Aw, no way! You're a GIRL!" and he looked at his captor, and they both started laughing...

...until Olette delivered a kick to the man's chest, causing him to spurt out some saliva.

Taking the opportunity, the brunette grabbed his arm, and slammed him into the wall, right next to Roxas, who was immediately released from the thug's clutches. "Hooooly crap."

Olette dusted her palms dutifully, as she rolled her eyes. She nudged the now unconscious man with her foot gently, causing him to groan loudly. And then, she glared at Roxas.

"Point proven; you boys are weak."

* * *

Roxas' eyes widened as he finished narrating the entire series of events, leaving Axel and Demyx to gawk in shock.

"Roxas, were you BRAINWASHED or something?" Demyx queried, knocking Roxas' head teasingly with his knuckles. The blonde shoved his hand away, huffing in anger.

"It's true! Really, and SERIOUSLY! Sh-" Roxas was abruptly cut off by Axel, with his eyes closed, trying to figure out the rationale behind the whole fiasco.

"Wait, wait, WAIT. Just halt on that point, Roxas," Axel stopped the blonde-haired boy, his piercing green eyes practically glaring, or laughing; Roxas couldn't quite tell, "you were saved from a gangster by that GIRL?!"

"Y-YEAH!" Roxas blurted out, blushing madly.

Axel looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding, right? 'Cause if it's a joke, it's funny. But if it's not a joke..." he trailed off, as a grin escaped his lips, "...then it's HILARIOUSLY GENIUS JOKE, DUDE! I mean, what could a nerdy girl do?"

Roxas looked at him, his face serious, and right in his eyes. "You have no idea."

* * *

**Yeah...hope it's good ^.^ R&R!**


	2. Kiss Me

**Summary: **Roxas is your rich guy with a big ego. Olette's your shy, nerdy brunette...with a black belt! And when Olette saves Roxas from a thug, can Roxas overcome his egoistic side to thank her? Will something else blossom between the unlikely pair? Roxette!

* * *

**The author wishes to appeal for more, and more reviews. She has gotten her servant (coughKISHON!cough) to make a gazillion cookies so that reviewers can take it. She has also personally hired a mean puppy to advertise reviewing. DO NOT DENY THE PUPPEH. ^.^ Thank youuuu!**

* * *

Roxas Strife, son of Mr Strife, heir to the Strife Holdings (Roxas never could remember what exactly Strife Holdings DOES, but when money's involved, you can count on him to in the very least try), and king of the cohort, was saved by a nerd, the one that didn't stand out.

And she was a girl.

He was utterly and completely disgusted and ashamed of himself. He felt his entire ego crushed and stabbed and (almost; he had reserves somehow) eradicated entirely.

But somehow, he was compelled to apologise to Olette for teasing her, and to thank her.

After he ended his phone conference with Axel and Demyx that day, Roxas threw himself onto his bed, and started throwing a violent tantrum involving his pillow, alot of punches and loud swearing.

He was infuriated. Absolutely, positively ANGRY at himself.

The thoughts rang loudly in his head. He remembered how the gangster was so bruised up, he almost helped the poor guy up if only if he didn't try and rob him. He recalled how Olette ended the tyranny of that guy by simply flinging him above her shoulders, sending him right into the brick wall.

She didn't have a single bruise; heck, not even a cut by doing that.

And Roxas? He had a bleeding nose, and his wrists were red; wait, almost blue, from the guy's tight grasp. It was simply unbearable; that man was too tough.

His train of thoughts came to a screeching halt when he heard a distinct knock on the door.

"Roxas? You okay there? How's the wound?" a concerned female voice asked. Roxas rolled his eyes. It was his mother, Aerith.

"I'm fine, mum." he replied, hastily sitting up as she entered his room.

Aerith smiled softly. "Well, thank goodness Axel and Demyx were there to stop that kid. If they weren't, then-"

"I would've kicked ass anyway." Roxas answered triumphantly. He was initially surprised that his entire family; Aerith Strife, Cloud Strife and Sora Strife, his annoying big brother; actually believed his story.

* * *

_Roxas came home, panting loudly. As he burst through the door, he quickly assumed the face of an angelic boy_.

_He predicted that his entire family would be impatiently waiting for him on the sofa...and Aerith would be on the phone, apologising profusely to his tuition teacher, while Cloud would look on, fuming._

_"I-I'm home." he announced, looking up and smiling softly to reveal his bloodied nose. He brought his hand up to brush down his blonde hair, shwoing his bruise._

_Aerith was so shocked, she almost dropped the phone. Cloud simply continued glaring at Roxas, while Sora jumped up from his seat, yelling, "WOAAAAH, lil' bro, whatever happened to your-!"_

_"Some kid at school picked a fight with me spontaneously. Axel and Demyx stopped him before we did anything bad to each other. Though...he DID punch me," I gestured to my nose, "and squeezed my wrists."_

_Sora frowned. "Awww, if only..."_

_What a sadist._

_Aerith swooped into her really-concerned-mother mode. "I'll get some tissue! Sora, get me my first-aid kit! And Cloud-!"_

_Roxas' father stood up, indifferent about his son's welfare, "I'm eating."

* * *

_

Aerith smiled. "So, you're alright, hm?"

"Yep. I'm fi-"

"ARGHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Sora; that idiotic bastard, ran into Roxas' room, placing his hands on his hips. Puffing up his cheeks, he winked at his younger brother, who shrivelled back onto his bed, and gushed, "You were SAVED by a GIRL! Teehee!"

"W-WHAT?!" Roxas yelped.

His mother giggled (or sniggered, his mother was so weird sometimes) and said, "The two of us sort of...eavesdropped on ya."

Sora burst out laughing. "Yep, mum! High-fiveeeee!"

They both high-fived each other, and now Roxas started to wonder if Sora was straight or...gay.

* * *

"And now...I'm supposed to THANK HER?!" the blonde-haired boy almost screamed in agony. He could see it; the horror of talking to a not-so hot girl, the shame and guilt towards his egoistic side, ...everything.

His mother nodded her head gleefully. "I know it's hard for you, but...just try, okay? Maybe...get to talk to her in private or something?"

He tried imagining himself; pulling Olette away from HIS crowd, telling her a 'sorry', and how the whole SCHOOL would shun him. Oh, the horror, the horror...!

Roxas heard Sora snigger, and when he looked at his brother, the brunette simply gave him the oh-you're-so-dead-when-you-do-this face. And he looked at hs mother, her eyes sparkling with innocence. Dammit, he couldn't hurt her...

"I'll...try." he replied, as remorsefully as he could ever, EVER manage, "I mean, I owe my thanks to her...and I've been a little mean and all...so..."

"Aw, Roxieeeeee!" Aerith whispered, pulling Roxas into her tight mother-ly embrace, "I knew you'd do it...!"

And as Sora was (painfully) escorted by Aerith, the blonde put on his most sincere look ever...

...until they were both gone.

"Pfth. No way am I doing that." Roxas muttered, as he switched off all the lights for bedtime.

* * *

Olette smiled innocently, as if nothing had ever happened, as she offered her two brothers, Tidus and Wakka **(A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW! I MESSED UP HER BROTHERS!! T.T FORGIVE MEEE!)** the cupcakes that Namine's mother baked.

Wakka, the older one, wheeled himself into the room with much effort. The crippled 19-year-old was rejected from many potential jobs due to his state, and he could only mope around the whole house wondering why wasn't he out there, running with his two own legs.

Tidus, young and playful, was rather mature for his age. His child-like demeanor was taken away following his father's disappearance, Wakka's accident and his mother's tuberculosis. The 10-year-old quickly got up to help his brother get across to Olette. He took one cupcake for Wakka, before he took one and slowly savoured the tastes as his own cupcake entered his mouth.

Wakka looked at the other cupcakes forlornly, "Is Selphie comin' home today?"

Olette flinched at her elder sister's name. Selphie, who was sixteen, could not tolerate her severely crippled family, choosing to abandon them from time to time. At first she lied to her mother that she had project work with her friends and she needed to stay over, but soon, she didn't bother to even inform her family about her whereabouts. She attended a different school than Olette, so Olette was never able to track her down.

"I...don't know." she whispered softly. She looked at her family, her mother hacking away, fighting TB weakly; young Tidus who had grown up so fast; Wakka who had his dreams of earning money for his mother to enter a hospital completely crushed, the framed photo of her deceased father she had never known and Selphie, with her scarf hanging limply from the chair.

And she almost cried.

Wakka forced a small smile, "T-Then we'll have more cupcakes for us..!" Despite his cheery remark, he could not escape from the fact that their family was incomplete; no one was ever in the mood for anything; not even extra cupcakes.

Never.

* * *

"Roxas. HEY. Get up, kid." Cloud nudged his younger son awake. He was already clad in his expensive suit, and he had his briefcase in one hand. There was an important meeting today; alot of money was involved, and the man would not tolerate any lack of punctuality.

Even if it meant that Roxas and Sora had to go early to school.

"Ngggh," the boy stirred. Cloud stoically drew the curtains, and soon, glaring sunlight entered his room. It was a perfect view; the house was situated in the safest zones of Destiny Islands, and they were facing the sea. Furthermore, the sun could be seen rising from the window; it was absolutely breathtaking.

If only if they ever had the time to look at it.

"Kid, I'm NOT going to be late, so you'll have to run for the bus if you don't get up THIS INSTANT." his father boomed, resisting the urge to hit Roxas with his briefcase.

"Yeah, YEAH, I'm UP ALREADY." Roxas hissed, groggily getting up. It was 7am, and school started in 30 minutes.

After the usual routine of rinsing his face, packing his meal of milk ("For the bones!" Aerith chirped happily, and to Roxas' horror, she chugged one entire packet, and dumped two more into Roxas' arms) and some international cuisine: hainanese chicken rice, well-seasoned and aromatic ("Energy!" she chirped once again, and she slipped the packet of rice into the blonde's arms)

Soon, they were off, in their dad's spacious limousine. Cloud was dropped off first by their chaffeur, followed by Sora ("I'm watching ya. You'd better thank her!" was his goodbye but he earned a dismissive wave) and then Roxas.

By then, all three males had finished their breakfast, and were all alert, bright and well-fed for their activities.

* * *

Olette quickly flipped the final sunny-side up, and she gingerly picked up a plate to catch the egg in action. She quickly flung the plastic plate, and with great accuracy, it landed right on the table before Tidus, who clapped politely at her skills. "Great job, sis, seems that someone's been practicing!"

"Thanks, Tidus." Olette grinned. She noticed Selphie suddenly entering their house, and she offered a small smile to her elder sister, who simply ignored them, choosing to strut off into her room. The brunette sighed; she'll have to sacrifice her breakfast since Selphie, when at home, never failed to eat something before heading off anywhere.

Wakka gave an apologetic look to his sister, and he pushed his plate over to Olette. "Here, sis, I don't need it."

Olette shook her head gratefully. "That's okay. You'll need all the energy for searching the classified section for a job! Besides, I can settle for yesterday's cupcakes."

As she spoke, Olette turned to the fridge, and she took out the box of cupcakes. Taking one out, she waved it at Wakka, who sighed, before she proceeded to eat it.

"Hey, sis," Sephie asked wearily, in a tank top and a short skirt, "this egg mine?" She hustled down into her seat, next to Tidus, swallowed her sunny-side up and walked out of the house hastily.

Olette shook her head, as she prepared the final sunny-side up for her mother. "Tidus, mind if you help me with the dishes?"

Tidus slipped out of his seat, collected all the plates and started rinsing them with water. "Do you need me to drop by the groceries store to get more food, sis?" he asked, looking at the fridge. It was almost empty, save for their mother's medicine, and even that wasn't much.

"Ah, just some eggs will do. We don't have much allowance left..." she muttered. Sweeping up a plate with one hand, she scooped the egg up and placed it onto the plate, ready to be served.

Wakka took the plate from her, "I'll deliver it today." Placing it on his lap, he wheeled himself to their mother's room. Tidus smiled, and once he finished wiping the dishes clean, he skipped off for a quick rinse.

Olette peeled off the worn-out apron, and she scooted back to her room, where she hurriedly dumped her school materials into her bag. The brunette then tidied up her table and made her bed, before exiting her room. She entered her mother's room, plastering a smile on her face. "Mum, Tidus and I are going!" Wakka gestured for the girl to come closer.

She saw her mother, Haruka, weakly grin, her pearly teeth gleaming. Olette smiled back in return, and she carefully planted a peck on her mother's forehead, as her routine. "Get well soon."

Tidus came in, and repeated the same thing, before Wakka sent them off to school.

And it was 7am when they left.

* * *

Olette shuffled down the corridors nervously to her locker, right next to where Namine was. The blonde-haired girl waved at the brunette, "Olette!"

"Hey, Nami. Thanks for the cupcakes." Olette offered, as she opened up her locker.

"No problem, though...you WERE later than usual..." Namine pondered, as she brought her sketchbook closer to her. Smiling, she asked, "What happened on the way to my place?"

Olette gave a casual shrug, though she knew fully what took her so long. "My clock's not working." With that, she yanked open her locker, causing a few scraps of papers to fly out. She instantly caught all of them in mid-air with her quick reflexes. Shuffling through all of them, she looked at a stunned Namine, and grinned. "Haven't seen any moves from me for a long time, er?"

"Y-Yeah..." Namine laughed.

"H-okay, then." Olette said, and when she reached the final scrap of paper, her eyes widened.

_"Sorry and thanks."_

The brunette fumed at the meagre scrap of paper, and she ripped it into shreds, much to Namine's shock. She let the remains scatter on the floor, before shoving everything back into her locker. "What a JERK!" she screamed, and she slammed the locker door, which refused to lock itself.

Growling, she jabbed the door hard, causing a huge dent to appear, though the locker was locked up tight.

She glanced up at the clock, and she jumped. "Nami, I er, got to run, see you for lunch!" Olette blurted out, before running off for class, leaving Namine to shiver involuntarily at the dented metal door of the locker.

* * *

Roxas finished his final carton of milk, before chucking it on Axel's head. The minute remains of milk splattered on his neon-red hair, and it caused Roxas to snort in laughter.

Demyx giggled, trying to brush away the milk from the teen's hair, but was met with much resistance from Axel's frantic hands, "MY HAIR! ROXAS STRIFE, you are DEAD, I tell you, DE-!"

He was brutally shoved away by a pair of small, shaking hands. Olette glared at Demyx, her eyes flaring up in anger. The mullet-haired teen cowered back into his seat, chortling nervously.

Roxas gave Olette his trademark grin, hoping to ease off the pressure. "Heeeey, Olette, so, you're here to er, thank me, right? Ehehehh."

Olette folded her arms, obviously undaunted by the smile that made girls go ballistic over him. "You could've in the very least apologised or thanked me PERSONALLY! And what sort of CRAP was that, huh?! Can't afford to get DECENT paper?! You're a JERK, A FREAKING JE-!"

The class hushed their tones, as their teacher came in. She looked at the scene; Roxas and Olette standing up, in the midst of overturned tables and chairs, in an act of defiance. Olette had her fist curled up menacingly, and Roxas had his one sleeve folded back, exposing his lean arm, ready to pick a fight.

The two of them looked back at the teacher, dumbstruck. "Mrs Wakerman, I can explain-!"

"Olette, I am terribly disappointed in you. You should be ashamed." the teacher simply stated, and then she raised her voice at Roxas, "And as for you, Roxas Strife, I..."

"I know, speechless, huh?" the blonde joked, grinning. Some of the students sniggered.

* * *

"Yeah, right, she was speechless," Olette muttered under her breath, glaring at Roxas, "so she decided that detention would say everything! What were you THINKING, Roxas?!"

"HEY, who wanted to pick a fight first, huh?!" Roxas retorted angrily, as the two exited the classroom. They were flanked by Roxas' two friends, Axel and Demyx, both keeping a distance away from the female brunette, so as to not provoke her.

Olette growled, and she stamped on his foot abruptly, causing him to howl in pain. Not stopping to listen to Roxas screaming, "GET BACK HERE, OLETTE!", she ran off to the balcony nearby.

Roxas followed her with rage. His foot was throbbing madly, so he had to limp (or drag; it was rather painful) his way and walk briskly at the same time, which was quite the comical spectacle, if it wasn't for his dead serious face.

He saw the brunette leaning out, facing away from him, her body leaning against the railing of the balcony. "Peeeeerfect." he whispered evilly.

Roxas steathily slid to Olette. In an attempt to probably scare her, he grabbed her shoulder quickly, but before he was able to yank her to face him...

...she jabbed his face with her elbow hard. She flipped around, adopting her fighting stance instantly. And almost immediately, Axel and Demyx backed off; they were far more concerned about their faces than Roxas.

Roxas groaned, and he let go off the inflicted area, revealing a black eye. The girl gasped, "Oh, my GOODNESS! I am SO sorry!"

She quickly got on her knees, crawled over to the boy, and she instinctively lifted his chin for a closer look. The brunette looked straight at Roxas' eyes, her face twisted into that of worry.

"W-What the HECK are you DOING?!" Roxas screamed, swatting her hand away. He then winced in pain, clutching his swollen eye.

"Just let me see it, okay?" the brunette whispered softly, biting her lip as she inched closer to him. The blonde blushed furiously and he tried to avoid her steady gaze. Olette sighed. "C'mon, I can help. Trust me."

Roxas had no choice but to oblige, awkwardly turning his head to face her. Liek a mother tending to her child, Olette examined the wound, eyebrows furrowed, and her emerald eyes gleaming with worry.

The blonde tried hard to avert his attention to something else, but he could only look straight into Olette's bright eyes. His face tinted pink, Roxas could only think of one thing.

_Her eyes; they're so...beautiful._

"Oh. CRAP." he muttered softly but audibly. Olette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, a girl tending to your wounds, alright. Snap out of it." the brunette lamented. She smiled cautiously at the boy.

"You're gonna be fine. It'll be painful, but-" she was instantly cut off when Axel shoved Roxas into Olette. Their lips clashed, and the push caused Roxas to fall over Olette, his entire body pinning hers down in an awkward hug.

"OH, MAN, Demyx, you're one heckuva GENIUS!" Axel cheered, as the blonde got off the girl hastily."You even got them a KISS!"

The mullet-haired boy chortled. "Yupyup!" he cried out happily, before Olette smacked the back of his head angrily.

"You absolute JERK!" she yelled, and she promptly launched into a tirade of smacks and screaming. Roxas sat there, absolutely dazed.

_Shit. What was that funny feeling I had when I kissed her?

* * *

_

**I'm evil! YAY!**

**Please review! This chapter gets "Best Kiss" award, and "Hottest character - Roxas!", and it's the...3rd longest chapter I've ever written!**

**For the next chapter...detention for Olette and Roxas!  
**


	3. Talk to Me

**I gave up on my summary-pasting.

* * *

**

"Hey, um, Namine," Olette waved politely as she approached the blonde-haired girl, sketching something on her sketchbook, "is it okay if you drop by Tidus' school to tell him that I won't be able to cook lunch for them?"

Namine raised her eyebrows curiously, but upon seeing the brunette's pleading eyes, she obliged. "Okay, thanks, and tell him that I'm sorry."

"Sure, sure." Her friend replied, closing her sketchbook, "but what for?"

"Ah…detention."

"D-Detention?" Namine was taken aback by her friend'ss reply. "B-But why?"

"I sort of got into a tussle with Roxas. But it's okay; I can do my work, study and maybe think of tomorrow's meal!" Olette chirped merrily, reassuring her friend.

Namine grinned. "So…detention with Roxas Strife?"

"Yeah, something like that."

The blonde's eyes sparkled wildly, and Olette rolled her eyes. "You're not thinking of drawing the two of us together now, aren't you?"

A giggle escaped from her lips. "N-No!"

"…I hope so."

* * *

"You kiss her and then you get detention. Classic, man, just classic." Axel laughed teasingly, elbowing Roxas fervently.

"I'm not laughing." The blonde-haired boy glared menacingly at the redhead, who simply continued to grin.

Demyx smiled softly. "Weeeell, I'm just glad she didn't kill us. She's a tough lil' girl!" He nervously scratched his head, before stroking in place his mullet-styled hair.

"Whatever, Dem." Roxas spat, as he shoveled his spaghetti into his mouth feverishly. His thoughts wandered to his kiss with Olette. _Dammit. _

_But then…somehow, it feels sort of…nice._

_Wait, did I just call it nice?!_

Roxas scowled at his now empty bowl, before crying out in anger, banging his head on the table and covering his face (or shame) with his blonde bangs. His two friends eyed him curiously. Axel dismissed it as 'he just expected his first kiss to be from a more…respectable girl', while Demyx decided not to say anything, choosing to play with his own hair.

* * *

Olette sighed, clutching at her empty stomach as she watched Namine nibble on her sandwich. Kairi, another friend of hers (though not as close as Namine and Olette together; they've been friends for 10 years and counting) was looking forlornly at her sandwich.

"Olette, you SURE you can survive without lunch?" Kairi asked, and Namine looked up from her sandwich to glance at Olette.

"Sure, sure. I do this all the time." The brunette assured the girl, and Namine nodded her head.

"Yep. The Iron Fist can handle severe hunger." The blonde joked, nudging Olette, "but if you want something anyway, I have a cereal bar!"

"Nah-!"

Kairi snatched up the cereal bar and tossed it to Olette carelessly. It was about to land on the ground to its crushing doom, when the brunette quickly but gently swerved the bar into her hands effortlessly. She smiled triumphantly, and Kairi gaped in surprise. Namine simply continued to nibble her sandwich.

"Kairi, meet Olette, your princess of fighting."

* * *

Marluxia was a very strange man, with long violet hair, prominent curvy hips, extreme make-up and what seemed to be an inflatable chest, for there was a string falling out of his shirt sleeve. He was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt that showed off his massively built arms, and he was constantly flicking his hair behind him as he struggled to read his book.

The worst part was that Marluxia was the detention teacher.

As Roxas nervously reported to the man, Marluxia let out a small squeal of delight. "Why, hello, Roxas. A pleasure to see you today in detention!"

He smirked flirtatiously, and Roxas squirmed in his position. Axel, who was outside watching the scene, burst out laughing madly.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Ooo, talk about kinky." Marluxia grinned, leaning forward. The blonde could only manage a polite smile.

"Well, we'll have some FUN togeth-" the man was abruptly cut off by Olette, who barged into the room hurriedly.

"Ah, er, sorry Mr …"

"Call me Marley, gorgeous." Marluxia smiled, as he gestured for the duo to sit in front of him.

"R-Right."

As Marluxia continued reading while sneaking occasional glances and winks at Roxas and Olette, the blonde tugged nervously at the hem of his shirt, and he scribbled something down on a piece of paper, before passing it to Olette.

He's so gay. **(A/N: Roxas' words will be underlined; Olette's will be italic!)**

The brunette raised her eyes quizzically, before breaking into a small smile. She pulled out her Biology textbook from her bag as a safety precaution (besides, she told herself, I haven't read up on it) and scribbled an answer.

_Yeah. I have to admit that. 'Marley' says it all._

Roxas grinned, and his eyes flashed from mischief to that of sincerity, to Olette's surprise. He mouthed a 'sorry about today' to the girl.

I mean, about the kiss and all.

Olette cocked her head at Roxas.

_You apologise?_

Hey, I'm not such a badass guy, okay?

_Sure. How's your eye?_

Roxas rubbed his eye, wincing slightly. "I'm fine." He whispered.

Just then, Marluxia's head snapped up suddenly, causing the two to jump in their seats. "Anything that you would like to discuss with me?"

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but Olette quickly replied, "We're discussing our Biology." She held up her book for him to see, "Yup, digestion to be more specific."

The blonde added on, smiling with ease, "So if you'll excuse us, we'll be at the back so you wouldn't be disturbed!"

He took Olette's hand gingerly, causing the girl to blush lightly, picked up his bag and Olette's before shuffling over to the back of the classroom, out of hearing range for teachers.

The duo sat down, and they smiled at each other warmly. "So…are you REALLY gonna study?"

"Yeah," Olette whispered, her head ducked down low to avoid detection, "but you have to let go of my hand first…"

"Oh, er, okay. Sorry." He uttered back, before letting go of her hand. Olette pulled it back, flexing her fingers.

"B-But," Roxas started, before Olette flipped open her biology textbook, "can you tutor me on, er, Geography?"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Geography tutoring? I'm not THAT good, but…"

"GREAT! Uh, I mean, thanks. It's just for today's detention, you know. Besides," Roxas ruffled his own hair sheepishly, "I THINK there's a test on that, er, coasts or something."

"…That was yesterday. And there aren't any other Geography tests…"

Roxas smacked his forehead. "_Why the HECK did I ask her to even tutor me?!"_

"You know what? Never mind, I don't really wanna spend my time doing work." He muttered, before sinking down into his seat, wondering if he needed some mental check-up.

Olette didn't reply, as she opened her textbook, slowly leafing through the pages, studying every detail while taking down notes with her pencil, which she had conveniently tucked behind her ear.

The boy slumped back into his seat, examining the classroom. The tables and chairs were aligned rather neatly, save for the few tables that Roxas had shoved aside impatiently on his way to the back of the classroom. He looked up and noticed the notice-board, creatively decorated with flowers, trees, hearts…

In fact, there was one heart right in the middle of the two of them. Behind Olette was a huge towering tree, with countless leaves on its branches. It was as though Olette was leaning on the tree, studying Biology. _"Fitting." _

Roxas looked up and he saw a stray crown right above his head. He smirked contentedly.

"_Prince, huh."_ He thought smugly to himself, stretching his legs and arms.

"Hey, Olette," Roxas whispered hastily, and Olette's head jerked up from her book, "there's a heart right between us. AND, I have a crown!"

He gestured at the crown behind him, and as he posed for the girl to see the crown above his head, she couldn't help but blush slightly at the heart.

"Right, so you're Prince Charming?" Olette asked sarcastically, her eyebrows raised and her thin lips pulled into a smile.

"Obviously, with my good looks and all." Roxas replied, stroking his gravity-defying spikes lovingly. He leaned back even more.

"Oh, how I would die to be your princess." The girl muttered ever-so sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She looked at Roxas and smiled softly.

Roxas felt his cheeks burn up suddenly. "W-Well," he tried to come up with a quirky reply, "Prince Charming here is, and will always be a bachelor with girls kissing at his feet!"

"Yeah, right." Olette muttered, twirling a strand of her hair casually, "I bet that someday, a girl will change that."

"In what sense?"

"Well, for starters, you'll want to marry her, you would die if you became a bachelor without her, and…" Olette glanced straight into Roxas' sapphire eyes, glinting with mild curiosity, "you'll be saying 'I love you' to her. You'll love her like a mouse loves his grain of rice."

" 'Jiu xiang lao shu ai da mi.' **(A/N: That would be 'Just like the mouse loves his rice' in Chinese.) **Heh," Roxas spoke in fluent Chinese, before he grinned, "But I would never do that."

Olette leaned towards him, her lips forming a huge grin. "I'll bet on it. You'll say 'I love you' to someone."

"Not a guy!" Roxas joked, turning to face Olette and leaning towards her as well. Their noses almost touched. "I'll treat you if I say that three words to a girl." He muttered, as he brought his face closer to hers. Their noses clashed, but Olette didn't notice.

"Sure. It's a deal." Olette agreed, as the two shook hands eagerly.

"Wow, wow…" Marluxia's eerie voice echoed through the room, sending a chill down the duo's spines. "So…is your DIPLOMATIC agreement over?"

"Uh..." Roxas trailed off, and when he saw Olette nodding her head furiously, he looked back at Marluxia, "Yes, sir."

"Ohhh, that 'sir' from you, Roxas, is music to my ears!" Marluxia said, his voice high-pitched to emphasise on it.

Roxas could only cough while Olette struggled to muffle her laugh.

"ANYWAY…" Marluxia waved his hand at the clock, and placed his other hand on his hip, "Detention's over as well. So, ta-ta!"

He strutted out of the room, his hips swaying. Olette and Roxas exchanged glances.

"He's gay, alright." Olette muttered, as the two walked out.

* * *

Olette and Roxas walked out of the school gate side by side, when Roxas saw his dad's car parked right in front.

Cloud simply glared at his son, but his face lit up at the girl beside him. He got out of the car, placing an arm casually over his son, and looked at Olette.

"Hello." He uttered, almost spat, and Olette tried to maintain her composure. If she was going to scream in panic, she would just kill herself some other time.

"Uh, heheh, hello Mr Strife." She smacked herself mentally, and she bought out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Olette. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Cloud shook his hand with the girl, releasing Roxas from his half-hearted embrace. And…Cloud SMILED at Olette WARMLY.

"Same to you too, Olette." Cloud glared at Roxas with his you-will-explain-to-me-after-this look, before looking at Olette, "Would you like a lift?"

"Ah, no thanks, I have to pick up some groceries…" Olette trailed off when she saw her empty wallet. She sighed softly, rubbing her eyes, "or not."

_What will be for dinner?!_

She envisioned Wakka and Tidus, clutching their stomachs as they look around for scraps of food around the house. Her mother would be trying to get up to do something about it, but she would be dealing a huge blow to her condition.

Olette bit her lip, but she let a tear fall down. Roxas jumped. "O-Olette…"

The girl rubbed her eyes angrily. "I-I'm fine." She looked up at the father-son pair, the son with a confused expression, and his father with his cold, stoic look softening.

"Sorry." She bent her head in remorse.

"I…have a voucher that entitles a free day's trip of groceries from some grocery store nearby. I won it." Cloud offered, as Olette's face brightened up. He couldn't help but smile. "You can have it. I don't have a need for groceries anyway."

Cloud took out his wallet, a stylish-looking leather wallet with intricate designs, and fished out the voucher, before taking Olette's hand and placing it in her palm.

"Y-You sure? I mean, I can't really accept it from you." Olette whispered.

"Then…" Cloud looked at Roxas, and back at Olette, "accept it from Roxas, then." He nodded his head, keeping his wallet slowly. "Surely you can accept a gift from your classmate?"

Olette looked at Roxas, and then at Cloud. "T-Thank you, sir."

"Thank Roxas." He said, gesturing to the smaller blonde, "and please, Mr Strife would do. I'll drop you off at the grocery store; is that okay, Olette?"

"No need, S- I mean, Mr Strife. I'll need to check with my siblings and my mother on what they need."

"Then we'll drop you off at your place!" Roxas quickly added, to Cloud's surprise.

"But-!"

"You're welcome, Olette!" Sora, who had been listening all along in the car, wound down the window to tell her.

* * *

"So, Olette," Cloud started, as he sat next to the driver, "where do you live?"

Olette slid into the seat shyly, as Roxas sat next to her. She looked around the limousine. The seats were arranged such that the passengers were facing each other, and there was a small table in between the two rows of seats. Sora smiled politely, and Roxas mouthed 'it'll be alright' to her.

"Uh," Olette replied, "it's rather hard to find it, because normally you wouldn't expect such a house. It's on Oblivion Lane."

Cloud muttered an "okay", before firing rapid instructions in Italian to the driver. Soon, the limousine started its drive out.

Meanwhile, Sora decided to introduce himself.

"Hey, Olette, I'm Sora, nice to meet ya!" the boy stuck out his hand, and Olette shook it, smiling. "And as you know, that's Roxas, my YOUNGER brother!"

Before Olette could even smile in response, Sora started babbling about Roxas, "Roxas usually glares at the other passengers, so I'm used to introducing him right after me! And did you know that Roxas is younger than me by a few minutes? I was born minutes before the new year, and Roxas was born minutes AFTER the new year, so now we're in different grades! Isn't that AWESOME?"

Olette giggled. She felt Roxas nudge her hand urgently, and he slipped a note next to her.

Sora's gay with Riku. Just like Marluxia.

Roxas smirked, and Olette grinned. Sora glared at the two of them, and pouted at Roxas, "Tell meeeeeee!"

"I told her that you have this thing for Reeeeek-"

"YOU TOLD HER ABOUT RIKU?!"

"I was about to say Reeking Stuff. Since you smell all the time."

"...Right…ah."

Roxas elbowed Olette playfully.

Point proven, he's gay.

_Yep._

Oh yeah, care to explain about groceries?

Olette looked at him forlornly, before shaking her head.

_Not now; not ever, maybe._

Roxas frowned, but he didn't probe further.

As the car swerved into Oblivion Lane, Olette pointed to a run-down house, with the paint peeling off, and the gates slightly dented. "There's my house."

"…House?" Cloud questioned, eyeing the house. Roxas and Sora gaped at the state of her home, though Sora made it more obvious.

Olette ignored the three males. "Yes. Thank you very much for the ride, Mr Strife. I really appreciate it. And thanks a lot for the voucher too!"

Cloud nodded his head, before Olette opened the door herself. Stepping out of the car, she swung her bag behind her, and she waved gratefully to Roxas, Sora and Cloud.

Roxas and Cloud simply nodded meekly in response, though Roxas grinned at her after that, while Sora waved happily, "Byeeeee!"

With that, the limousine sped off into the distance. The brunette quickly leapt over the fence, gracefully landing on the disheveled garden, and she ran into her home.

"Home!" Olette announced, as waved the voucher in the air. "We can get our groceries for tonight for free! What do you guys want?"

"CHICKEN AND FISH!" Tidus cheered, as he wheeled Wakka into the living room to greet their sister. Tidus hugged his sister tightly, and Wakka patted her hand.

"We'll have a feast today!" Olette smiled, looking at the voucher. "And we can stock up our fridge!"

"Can we buy cookies?" Tidus asked innocently, his eyes sparkling with sheer glee. Olette nodded her head eagerly.

"Anything for my brothers." She whispered, clutching the voucher tightly in her hand, almost breaking down in happiness.

* * *

Cloud coughed, as he leered at Roxas from the mirror. "You have explaining to do, young man."

"Uh…Olette and I got into a fight."

"…You two were DATING?!"

"NO! It's not the oh-I-absolutely-hate-you-as-a-girlfriend sort of fight, it's the I-want-to-gorge-your-eyeballs-out sort of fight!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You got her in trouble or agitated her because you did something, didn't you?"

That was something Roxas couldn't say no to. "Yes."

"I KNEW IT!" Sora snapped loudly at Roxas, as the car pulled over in front of their grand house, where two servants gingerly stepped forward to help open the door. Roxas stormed out of the car, as his own personal servant (he never knew the guy's name though, preferring to call his servant with a snap of a finger) hurried behind him.

Sora leapt out of the car, and he skipped into the house, while his servant tagged along hurriedly. Cloud got out last, as he picked up his laptops, files and his briefcase, two servants were summoned to help him out.

Aerith was waiting inside, maintaining a bright smile as Roxas threw himself onto the sofa, sulking. He barked in French for his servant to get him a drink and to put his bag in the room, and the servant obliged quickly with a stiff bow.

His mother shook her head, her hair swishing to the side. "Roxas, you shouldn't boss them around like that…"

Roxas scoffed. "They were PAID to do this."

Aerith was about to reply, when Sora barged into the house. "Hiya Mum!" he chirped, hugging his mother voluntarily.

Cloud walked in, as he loosened his tie carelessly. Aerith giggled, and she stood up to peck him on the cheek, before helping him to…untie his tie.

"Oh Clouuuud!" Aerith pouted and she pointed at her cheek, sticking it out for Cloud. The man grunted, and he planted a stiff kiss on her cheek, whispering 'I love you' in her ear softly.

His wife grinned sheepishly, and Sora cooed. "Awwwww!" He looked at Roxas, and he stuck out his cheek, just like Aerith. "Roxas, will you do the honours?"

"…Is that supposed to be a joke? 'Cause I'm DEFINITELY not laughing here." Roxas hissed, as he slapped Sora's cheek away playfully. Sora whimpered, and Aerith kissed the brunette on the cheek. She stroked Sora's brown hair lovingly, and she strode over to Roxas, who reluctantly let her nuzzle his cheek with her nose. She kissed Roxas on his forehead, before standing up straight and clapping her hands.

Roxas smiled unconsciously, as his thoughts drifted to that day's unexpected kiss. He touched his lips and thought of Olette. His little fantasy was cut off when Sora smacked him at the back of his head. "HEY, Roxas, tired already?"

"…No."

"Right…DETENTION got you, huh?" Sora implied, as Aerith looked on, confused.

Cloud took off his jacket and tossed it to one of the servants. "About that; we'll discuss that later. Over dinner."

"Dinner will be served after you men bathe! Italian food tonight!" she quickly announced, before she shoo-ed them to their rooms to bathe. "And Roxas, we'll be hearing your little trip to detention!"

* * *

Olette and Tidus walked into the large supermarket, with Wakka in tow. "Woaaaah." Wakka gasped in amazement.

"Yeah…and it's all free here!" Olette whispered in response. She checked the terms and conditions listed on the voucher. "A maximum of…30 items. We can manage that. Okay, so what do you guys want for dinner?"

Tidus grinned, "Chicken."

"Fish." Wakka added, "Mum's favourite, y'all."

Olette picked up three cartons of eggs and placed them in the trolley, registering everything on the tattered notebook. Wakka wheeled himself over to Olette. "Okay, we'll settle our basic necessities first."

The brunette nodded, and she instructed Tidus and Wakka to pick up half of the groceries, and then pick out 5 other items. She decided to pick up the other half herself, saving one item slot for herself.

The trio parted ways, and Olette soon found herself breezing through all the aisles, picking up all the required food items. She chose the chicken and fish pieces carefully, and she swept them into the trolley, before moving on.

* * *

Soon, they finished collecting everything they needed, and they were soon armed with loads of plastic bags laden with their food.

Tidus skipped home merrily, as Wakka tried to balance all the plastic bags on his lap and around his wheelchair. "We can last for a week or so with this!"

"I haven't seen this much food in ages!" Olette exclaimed. They reached home, and they started unpacking all their groceries. The girl pulled out pots and pans and quickly cooked the fish and chicken, frying them to a perfect crisp. She garnished them with a pinch of salt and a squeeze of the lemon from yesterday's lunch. Then, she placed a fresh cabbage leaf on each of the four plates.

Scooping all plates up and balancing them skillfully on one arm, she then sent them flying onto the table with a simple flex of the arm. They landed on the table with ease.

Meanwhile, Tidus woke Mother up, before escorting her to the table. With his strong arms from playing volleyball (and captain of his school volleyball team, at that) he lifted his frail mother up with great ease. "Mum, we got you fish! It's your favourite!" Tidus exclaimed, winking.

She nodded her head meekly in response, as without a word she struggled to help herself to the chair.

"Ngh!" she lost her strength and Tidus helped her back. "T-Thank you."

Tidus gave her a reassuring thumbs-up. Then, the four settled into their chairs, before digging into the delightful meal, discussing about their day, adding on silly remarks, and recounting their funny moments.

Home.

* * *

"So, Roxas, how did detention come about?" Cloud asked, glaring at the boy, who simply gave him a blank stare.

"I got into a fight with Olette."

Aerith gasped, placing her hand over her mouth, "YOU'RE DATING A GIRL AND YOUR MUM DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?!"

"I'm NOT dating her! We fought because…" The blonde looked down at his hands, "I…didn't give a proper apology. Olette; she came to see me about it and we fought."

Cloud growled, "You fought with a girl."

"I didn't land a punch!" Roxas retorted angrily, standing up and banging his fist on the table defiantly.

Cloud put down his fork, looking up at the boy. "Roxas. Sit."

Roxas growled, and he was about to yell back when Aerith silenced him with an extremely cold glare that caused even Cloud to jump.

"Roxas, do as you're told." Aerith hissed, before returning to her sweet-mum attitude.

The boy reluctantly sat back in his seat, frowning as he swallowed his food quickly. He finished his plate clean and he ran up to his room, choosing to hide in solitude.

Cloud glanced at Roxas' empty seat, placed his utensils on the table neatly, and he shuffled back into his room. "Work."

Aerith and Sora looked at each other forlornly. They fidgeted with their utensils and plates awkwardly for a moment, before the boy stood up. "I…have homework. G'night in advance, mum." With that, Sora excused himself from the table, stroding back to his room as well.

Their mother sighed softly, and she walked away from the table, to the living room, where she sat watching the television in solitude, while everyone else busied themselves with other matters aside from family.

Aerith frowned.

Home.

* * *

**SECOND LONGEST CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW, man. Got it memorized?**


	4. Hold Me

**Author's note! **- Hiya, guys! I have returned, and I shall be slower than ever for updating! Aw, but don't be sad. I got My Karate Girlfriend all planned out!...fine, I'm deluding myself. Sigh.

Anyway, random question. Does anyone here likes to read one-sided AkuRoku humour OR about Roxas obsessions? If you reply 'YES' to any of the two, go read and review Axel's AkuRoku Adventures! and The Roxas fangirl for me, will ya? It's on my profile page. I like reviews. I provide cookies to everyoneeeee!

So...er, leeeet's start!

* * *

Roxas Strife had quite a number of problems.

There was his elder brother, Sora, who had a brain the size of a peanut, and was probably gay for Riku. He was also very annoying.

There was Axel. He had to make his life hell for making him lose his first kiss to a girl. Olette, to be more specific. She was nice, pretty cool, even. He just didn't like the fact that she was tougher than him.

There was his swollen eye. From Olette. And point proven, though barely accepted; she was definitely tougher.

There was his dad, who had been recently telling Roxas excessively about his business. But that wasn't very bothering to him; all he needed to know was that he was gonna be rich.

Plain simple, right?

Well, you thought wrong.

* * *

The blonde was idly watching the clock, listening to Demyx rattle on incessantly about his brand-new sitar. Axel was combing his neon-red hair, determined to show the other guys that his hair was in fact NOT gravity-defying.

"See, guys, my hair is respecting the ever-so stupid laws of physics." Axel crooned, petting his hair proudly. Just then, his hair decided to adopt a stubborn mind of its own, sticking out in all directions.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right, Axel," as Axel start to pout.

He cast his glance on Olette, who had her nose buried in some textbook (wait, it was geography now? Roxas thought absentmindedly to himself) He shook his head.

_How in the world can Olette live like this?_

The blonde watched her as her eyes scanned the textbook, those emeralds never leaving the text. Again, Roxas marvelled at how she was able to concentrate, in the midst of a battlefield of crumpled paper balls, spitballs, and anything throwable.

But there was something...different about her today. Usually, her concentration didn't falter at all. Even if someone screamed in her ear, she wouldn't give a damn.

Today, well...

Olette looked up and glanced at the door, before lifting her arm to check her watch. It was the...Roxas mused over his incessant markings to take down the number of times she lifted her head.

"13, 14- ah, yeah, 14." Roxas muttered under his breath, and he lifted his head to observe Olette's actions.

It was...well, interesting to watch her, even if her actions were just plain boring. Her emerald eyes sparkled against the morning sun, and once in a while she would tuck back a few loose strands of her chestnut brown hair back behind her ear (Roxas checked his paper again; she did that 3 times, at most) She didn't talk, though her lips were slightly parted as she leafed through the textbook, studying every little detail of t-

"Olette!" he heard a feminine voice call out, and even in the midst of the bustle of the class, Roxas could hear that singsong voice crystal clear. Simultaneously, Roxas and Olette jerked their heads up. The blonde raised his eyebrows, as this cute blonde (damn, pale white has never looked so good on a girl) meekly strode towards Olette, who put her book down to grin.

"Hey, ah, here's your notes I borrowed. Oh, and I baked some cupcakes too!" she chirped cheerfully, as she gently placed them down on Olette's table.

"Thanks, Namine!" Olette replied, as she took a peek into the plastic bag, laden with Namine's cupcakes. Roxas saw Olette's eyes sparkle wildly, and Namine must have noticed, for she grinned even harder, revealing her cute dimples. Her sapphire eyes (he had to admit her sapphire eyes were better than his...but he'd never admit that in reality) looked on eagerly as Olette ranted on about how great she was.

Namine looked up from the cupcakes, glancing about the room. She caught Roxas staring at the duo eerily, and when he saw her eyes, the blonde darted his head to the other direction, trying to distract himself (and clear that annoying blush) as he yelled for Axel, "Yo, Ax, hand over that paper ball!"

The blonde girl smiled cheekily at Olette, who was looking at him unblinkingly, "So...he's Roxas?"

The brunette jerked towards her friend, laughing nervously, "Y-Yeah. King of the class, no?"

Namine nodded, as the two girls watched Roxas chuck the paper ball at Demyx, who yelped in response. "He's cute. Is he dating anyone?"

"Doubt so. Why?"

"You two look fabulous together!" Namine squealed, as she bent down to meet Olette's nervous expression, "I can see it! You and Roxas! I mean, it's perfect! I can imagine it; Roxas with his arm, his musculine arm, slung around you, your meek, embarassed, but happy expression as you two strode down the hallways..."

Olette growled at her, "Not again. You did that when Hayner w-"

Just then, the teacher bounded into class, glaring at the pupils. Silence ensued, and Namine, with a quick dismissive wave, shuffled out of class.

* * *

"Pssssst, Olette!" Roxas hissed, for the fourth time, as he waved frantically at the girl, who was miraculously still well, alive and conscious despite heavy dosages of boring lectures by teachers that droned on and on about whatever they were teaching. It was boring to the extent that Roxas continued his Olette observation unconsciously. She tucked back her hair 5 times, shifted postions 7 times, and scratched her brand-new mosquito bite (The blonde even SAW the mosquito laying its grimy needle-sucking thingy into Olette's bright skin) twice.

Half of the time, he was doing just that. The other half of the time was spent thinking about this girl; Namine.

She was the reason why Roxas hissed out for Olette in class anyway.

Olette was ignoring him; he knew because he noticed her fist tighten, gripping the pen really hard. He even winced at the sight at the tip of Olette's fingers flush a bright red. He slouched back in his seat, shaking his head as he pulled out a random piece of paper (Math, he noted, and he rolled his eyes. Who needs maths anyway? He could ask Olette for Math notes later), scribbled something at the back, before hastily folding it into an aeroplane.

He leaned back in his seat, aiming for the plane to land on Olette's table (but hitting her head would be better. Not to mention more satisfying, Roxas mused thoughtfully, chuckling). "Heads up!" he muttered, a smile forming as he tossed the aeroplane into flight.

The blonde watched his masterpiece glide towards Olette's head, until he saw a glint in her eyes. Without any warning, and with her head still concentrating on her work and the teacher, she delicately yet swiftly swept up the paper aeroplane into her hand, grabbing it right in the middle, her eyes completely focused and unblinking from the textbook and the lecturer.

"Damn," Roxas murmured, and he could've sworn he heard Olette snigger, as she let her eyes travel to the piece of paper. Smirking at Roxas, she flattened his aeroplane into its original A4 paper size, threw it up in the air before slicing it clean in half with a swift karate chop. The two pieces of paper fluttered towards the ground, and Olette dusted her hand triumphantly. She gave Roxas a cold, eerie glare that instantly implied 'Don't you EVER disturb me in class unless you wanna be cut in half!'

"Hoooooly crap," Roxas said in awe, watching Olette turn back to her book. He sighed, scratching his head.

"Studious nerd."

* * *

"Dismissed," the teacher announced, and the class burst back from the dead. Olette closed her book wearily, and when she lifted her head she found her eyes right in the depths of sapphire eyes.

Roxas glared at her for a moment, before he picked up the pieces of paper that used to be one whole. "What the hell was THIS for?"

"I don't wanna miss Trig stuff. And besides, we have a test tomorrow on whatever the teacher said today!" She looked at Roxas' confused expression and sighed, "You weren't paying attention, right?"

"Hey, you can't blame me for that..." Roxas retorted weakly, as he dragged the chair in front to sit facing Olette, his front leaning on the back of the chair.

"I knew that," Olette muttered, rolling her eyes. She glanced at Roxas, and then she asked, "So, what was that note about?"

The blonde laughed nervously, and he was about to reply when Namine stumbled into the room again.

"H-Hey, Olette!" Namine greeted, and she raised an eyebrow at Roxas, before grinning, "And hiya, Roxas."

"Hey," Roxas waved, sheepishly scratching his head. He jumped out of his seat and gestured for Namine to sit, before he slipped away to pack his bag.

Olette rolled her eyes, and then she turned to Namine, "So, what's up?"

"Math. I'll be needing help today if I wanna pass tomorrow's test..." Namine admitted, as she watched Olette packing up the contents on her table, "so..."

"Sure, sure, I can help," Olette offered, grinning, "and besides, Tidus and Wakka will be out for dinner at a friend's place, and my mum would be satisfied with some rice or porridge. S-"

"CAN I JOIN-?" Roxas blurted out loudly, his face flushed with excitement, causing Olette to roll her eyes and Namine to giggle, "I mean, ah, if you don't mind..."

"Sure you can!" Namine chimed merrily, elbowing Olette playfully, "and I'm sure Olette wouldn't mind, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." Olette muttered, giving Namine a bewildered look.

Namine smiled eagerly, ignoring Olette's expression (and she reminded herself to sketch out Olette's face, for the memories), "and your mum is gonna get SO excited to see him! Remember what happened when you invited Hayner ov-!"

"YES, I know that, Nami. She got so excited for the entire period of time she was wheeling about the room, acting all overprotective and such, even though he's the son of my mum's best friend..." The brunette recalled, her cheeks tinted a light pink.

Roxas nearly tripped and fell over air (if that was even possible) Did she just-?

The blonde boy felt this horrifying feeling in his stomach, the type that came about when Olette was smiling instead of punching the air out of his body. The type when Olette was looking at some guy (or scenery, Roxas usually assumed it was a guy instantly and he always blamed THAT stupid observation on his gut instinct) and the type when Olette caught him staring at her, which was only by the corridor filled with lockers.

"Hayner?" the blonde asked curiously, arching an eyebrow.

"Yup, he and Olette w-!" Namine got cut off by Olette again.

"SHUSH, Nami!" the brunette blushed wildly, and she tried to cover her blush by hiding behind her bangs, "don't even say it!"

Namine's eyes sparkled when Roxas expression changed, for a split second, to that of a jealous one. She looked at the two of them happily, "So, Roxas, don't forget tonight's study date!"

* * *

"I cannot believe it!" Olette grumbled, as she kicked a stone into a brick wall, causing a small dent on it and causing the stone to crumble into mere dust. Namine sweatdropped, as the brunette smacked her forehead, "Not again..."

"This is the second time you damaged something in the last 30 minutes just by kicking a stone..." the blonde-haired girl noted, as she bent down to trace the contours of the wall, smiling gently at the dent, "and that only happens when you're frustrated at something."

Olette sighed softly. "I just can't believe it..."

"That Roxas is coming over?"

"Yeah, that."

Namine pursed her lips into a thin line, before smiling, "Brings back bad memories, huh?" She took Olette's hand, just like in kindergarten, whenever either one of them were sad. It was a silent sign of comfort, that they would always be there for each other.

Olette smiled back, "Yeah..." She blinked back a reluctant tear, and then they continued walking, "but it'll be fine."

"I'm sure of it." they both said simultaneously, before the two burst out laughing.

* * *

_"Olette!" a familiar voice called out. Soothing._

_The brunette stirred, and she got herself up, "Yeah?"_

_"Come out. I...have something."_

_The 13-year-old brunette looked below from her window, and saw a blonde-haired boy, wearing a sleeveless jacket, army pants and a black shirt underneath the jacket. He had a rose stalk in his hand, and when he saw Olette, he waved the rose frantically, a huge grin spread on his face._

_She raised an eyebrow, before breaking into a smile._

_"Thanks."_

_The boy nodded. He placed the rose in his mouth as he clambered up the pipe quickly, before leapting into the room. He smiled, as he hugged Olette tightly, "Happy birthday, Olette."_

_He pulled Olette closer to him, "I-I'm here." He transferred the rose from his mouth to Olette's, before kissing her lightly on the lips. "I promised that I'd be the earliest person, right?"_

_Olette laughed, as Hayner pulled away, his touch lingering on Olette's waist, "Yeah, you did..." She felt her eyes go damp, and her heart felt crushed, but she couldn't tear herself away from him.  
_

_He guided her towards the window, where a spray of stars dotted the pitch black sky, shining on the couple. Olette looked at his bright brown eyes, still as crystal clear, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Thank you."_

_Hayner.

* * *

_

Olette woke up, tears already streaming from her eyes. She groggily got up from her couch, when she heard a faint knock on her door. "Oh, right,"  
she muttered softly, trying to rub away the tears, "Math."

* * *

Roxas strummed his fingers rhythmically on his textbook, trying ever so hard to contain himself. One part of him felt like going home because doing math wasn't really worth his time, another part of him felt like barging in because he was oh-so impatient, and the final part of him felt like waiting forever and ever and ever, because somehow, he knew it was going to be worthwhile.

He saw her place before; it was terribly run-down. Before he met Olette, he would stick his tongue out in disgust whenever he passed by. Never really thought that people could live, or even survive, in such a dire condition...

"C-Coming," a small, frail voice answered, and Roxas lit up, snapping himself back into reality, where the occupant of this house actually LIVED.

The doorknob creaked open, and he saw a pair of swollen, emerald eyes peeking right at him. His heart jumped and did tons of stuff in his body that normal hearts SHOULD'NT be doing in an average body.

"O-Olette!" he started, and the brunette just stood there, her eyes still teary, "H-Hey, what happened...?"

He nudged the door, squeezing through the gap with much discomfort (and that was when he realised that he seriously needed a work-out...) and he started shaking Olette like his whole life depended on this strange action.

"HEY! OLETTE! What HAPPENED?!" he almost screamed, his hands on her shoulders, practically shaking.

Olette shook her head, more tears streaming out.

"Hey, HEY! I-I can get you more groceries! You can get me to change any F-grade you got! I can give you my laptop if you need it! ANYTHING! I can eve-!"

"Then..." Olette whispered softly, before she pulled him close to her, burying her head in his warm black polo shirt, tugging at the shirt to hide her sorrowful face. She let out a few soft sobs, and Roxas felt his heart explode. Like a bomb just exploded.

Her chest was heaving up and down, synchronized with her cries, and the blonde could feel her hot tears drenching his shirt. He embraced her closer to him awkwardly, stroking her hair soothingly as he whispered, "I-I'm here."

_"I-I'm here."_

Olette jerked away quickly, as her heart got stabbed by that same phrase Hayner said when he hugged her on her birthday. She shoved Roxas away harshly, turning away in hurt. The blonde stumbled back, almost falling.

"W-Wh-? H-Hey, what did I do?!" Roxas retorted angrily, as he regained his balance.

Olette looked at him softly, "I-I'm sorry."

The blonde was suddenly robbed of his voice box, his lungs. His heart exploded again. He wondered why.

"I..."

The brunette shook her head, "No, no, it's not your fault. It's mine, okay? I just..."

Roxas offered a small smile. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Olette was about to answer when Namine knocked on the door gently. She smiled back at Roxas, "Not for now, 'kay? I-I promise."

"No prob. Take your time." Roxas answered, as she let Namine in. The blonde girl looked at Roxas for a moment.

"What's up with your shirt?" she asked, as Olette and Roxas exchanged looks.

"Nothing," Roxas replied, winking at Olette, "absolutely nothing."

* * *

**I give my thanks to my fever, because it gave me three days of medical leave. And I used them to write this chapter. Oh, and I thank myself, for actually NOT napping/studying to do this chapter. **

**Thanks to roxette 4eva for reviewing and making me go 'Oh yeah, My Karate Girlfriend...oh.' Yupyup. Heh. **

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. Help Me

**Author's Notes! **

When 2010 comes, I will not be updating anymore until late November to fully throw myself into studies. Then I'll come back and write like _hell. _Or, maybe I'll just get a part-time job and touch FF once in a while.

If you want me to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, go to my profile and vote!

* * *

_They were the best of friends. _

_They met at kindergarten; Olette could still recall the first day of school._

_She was a shy, blushing young girl who meekly shuffled past the hordes of children, to huddle in a small, empty corner of the classroom - her own little world where no one could disturb her, or make fun of how "her dad never came to give Olette a kiss bye-bye for school". Not that people actually noticed her; aside from Namine, she had no other friends.  
_

_He was this overly hyperactive kid who jumped, pranced, got dirty, screamed and hurled tantrums. He was the notorious little boy who was known by his friends as "the coolest person EVER". _

_She was smart; she always had a star on every worksheet and a praise written personally by her teachers._

_He was the one who told the teacher that his dog ate his homework, that he accidentally vomitted on it, that it got sucked into the vacuum cleaner, that an alien abducted all his worksheets. Sometimes, he didn't really bother giving an excuse. _

_The teachers adored her._

_The teachers detested him._

_Two entirely different entities.  
_

_They were still, nevertheless, the best of friends.

* * *

_

Olette tapped the edge of the pencil absentmindedly, as she watched the rain pelt down on her window. There was a storm out there, and Roxas and Namine weren't keen on getting soaked.

Besides, they were doing some form of...math tuition.

Namine provided most of the help required; Olette didn't need to tutor Roxas at all.

"Besides," Namine pointed out bluntly, as she gave Roxas a huge, sarcastic grin, "I think I'M the only one who can stand his questions."

"Hey, can you explain that whole thing again? I don't get it," Roxas interjected, completely nonchalant about the sarcastic remark.

"Roxas, I've explained it three times in a row," Olette lamented, as she closed her book firmly. The boy raised an eyebrow, and the brunette let out a soft sigh, "I'm done studying."

"Nerd."

"Weak."

"I didn't ask for your help, did I?" Roxas retorted, shooting her a glare.

Olette smiled teasingly. "Aw, poor Roxy..."

* * *

_Hayner detested the rain. It was mean and horrid, because it meant that Hayner had to be cooped up in the classroom with his friends. _

_He looked around for something interesting to do. His friends were playing something he didn't like. He didn't want to do his homework during play time. So there was essentially nothing to do._

_Then, he spotted his quiet classmate, a certain brunette, eating a cookie and drinking some water from her mug. Her friend beside her was busy drawing something._

_What was her name again?  
_

_"Olette?" Hayner approached the toddler, who was slurping on her little mug. The girl looked up from her work, blatantly caught off guard by this sudden intrusion of space._

_"Y-Yeah, that me." Olette blurted out, in her shaky English._

_"Why do you like to do nothing?" Hayner asked, out of curiosity, his bright eyes staring at Olette._

_"N-Nothing?"_

_"Yaya. Why?"_

_Olette pondered over this for a moment, before she shrugged casually, her body instinctively leaning away from the sandy-haired boy. "I dunno. Maybe because no one wants to play."_

_"Oh," young Hayner uttered, and then his eyes sparkled in excitement, "hey, wanna play with me? You can be the princess, and I'll save ya!"_

_Olette beamed in joy, but then she shrunk back in her seat. "Whadda 'bout your fwends?"_

_"Nah, they are doing stupid stuff. I want YOU to play with ME!" Hayner yelled eagerly, and he took Olette's small, frail hands in his strong, larger hands, pulling her out of her seat._

_"Okay, Princess Ollie gets saaaaaved by the Prince Hayner!"_

_Ollie...?_

_Hayner noticed the confused expression on her face, and he grinned, "I like that name!"_

_Olette blinked, and then she looked into her new best friend's pretty shiny eyes. It was something she could trust, could confide in. It was so unlike Dad's._

_"Hehe, me too!"  
_

_

* * *

_

Roxas leaned over the table to wave his hand frantically in Olette's face, "Oletteeeeee?" He blinked for a moment, hoping to elicit a response, before he decided to slam his math book down on the table, causing Olette to snap back from her day-dreaming.

"..._Thank_ you, so _very _much, you idiot," Olette spat sarcastically, as she slumped into her seat.

Maybe, she still had that iota of feelings for Hayner.

Just _maybe.

* * *

_

"Oh, gosh, Math test was a bummer," Roxas yelled out (though Olette could see that he was talking to Axel, who was practically breathing on his neck)

She noticed his glance fixated on her, and she rolled her eyes at him. The blonde simply grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

_Math test wasn't hard, if you even listened to Namine, _her scowling face chided him.

His grinning face gave a reply, _Well, maybe I WAS listening, but I got distracted by your shiny eyes._

Olette rolled her eyes again, a smile forming on her lips. _Whatever.

* * *

_

_"C'mon, Ollie," Hayner pestered her, "Let's just forget about this and go play!"_

_Olette whacked him on the arm playfully, causing him to yelp exaggeratedly. "This test is important, Hayner. We ne- I mean YOU need to pass this test if you don't want to go to summer school or something..."_

_She continued flipping her book, studying hard. Hayner let out a loud sigh. _

_"I don't like this..." Hayner lamented.  
_

_"Well, if you listened to the teacher yesterday, you wouldn't need to put up with this, because what she went through yesterday was all you needed to know," Olette chided._

_"I got...distracted yesterday," the dirty blonde retorted._

_"By what?"_

_"The window. There was something...shiny," he joked, in what really sounded like a genuine confession.  
_

_"Oh, Hayner..."

* * *

_

She heard the bell soon enough, and she picked up her books and walked out listlessly. She felt dazed, a twinge of sadness.

"How is he now?" she whispered, looking at her shoes wistfully. She missed those times, she missed those wonderful, magical days where she could just be herself.

She felt a tear drop roll down her cheek. Sniffing, she boldly rubbed her eyes, her brown bangs swaying gracefully with her movement. Then, she looked up, her expression hardening as she strode out of the hallways.

Olette didn't notice a certain blue-eyed blonde boy watching her behind, looking at the spot where she had carelessly flicked her tear drop. It was gone, but he knew it was there.

But why?


	6. Let Me

**Yo, peepos! I need to update _all _my stories during this December, finish up my homework and studies if I force myself, and write more, more and _more._ So, _if you don't review, you don't care. _So review, after you read the story of course.**

**Random question - did anyone get pissed off at their iPods before? Because I did, for two whole days, just screaming at the little thing that cut off all my Kingdom Hearts soundtracks and replaced them with Michael Jackson ones. It's sort of stupid, since they could belt out a sad song (like Roxas' theme...!), and then jump to something as fast as _Black or White _or _I Want You Back._ I _like _Michael Jackson (today, I stared at him in his red vest in the newspapers for quite long, wondering if he was_ really_ gone. The video 'Thriller' was rated the best music video by the writers of the newspaper) but I just don't like the iPod re-mixing his songs.**

* * *

Axel and Demyx scrutinized their blonde friend very closely, looking up, down, left, right, top and bottom (Axel tried checking _inside _Roxas' pants, but the blonde got so angered he smacked Axel's poor head away) and finally, they stopped and diagnosed him.

...Or _not._

"Dude, there' nothin' wrong with Roxy," Demyx complained, slapping Roxas' back hard. He looked back at Zexion, who was staring at Roxas' cupboard in a way that made Roxas believe that Zexion was trying to destroy it with only his hard glare. "right, Zexy?"

"I don't _care_," his dark voice replied. Demyx frowned, then broke into a random smile, then shrugged nonchalantly, though his eyes gleamed with sadness. Zexion just continued his silent tirade against the cupboard.

Axel just frowned even harder than before. "Roxas, there's no evil in your eyes. You smilein a _here-let-me-give-you-some-candy_ sort of smile, and not your _hiya-come-closer-and-I-will-snap-your-neck-and-laugh-at-you_ sort of smile," and he looked at Roxas and bent down to examine his goofy grin," and your grin is not your usual _muahaha-I-am-eeeevil _sort of grin, it's an _uh-hyuk! _sort of grin."

"You mean like _Goofy _from Disney?" Demyx piqued, his face lit up upon hearing the trademark cry of Goofy.

"Yeah, exactly, it's just, well, _goofy. So _not cool, man..." Axel trailed off, and he looked away, deep in thought.

"Axel, I'm completely fine...!" Roxas retorted, but Axel stopped him.

"See? See what I _mean, _Demyx?" Axel bellowed, spinning around to face the mullet-haired teen.

"Uh...he wants you to _not _worry over him like a _mum_?" Demyx ventured, a silly grin on his face.

"_No._ Beeep, _wrong, _Demyx..." the redhead muttered, and he walked away. After pacing up and down just once, Axel jumped around in an exaggerated fashion, snapping his fingers, "_Eureka, _baby! I got it! _You, _my friend..."

Axel walked over to Roxas, who held his breath unknowingly. The redhead slung his arm over the blonde's shoulder. Roxas felt like shrinking, or dissolving into a random hole. Whichever brought him far, _faaar _away.

"You need a _date._" Axel finally decided, clapping his hands in mock respect (for himself, most likely) before he elbowed Roxas teasingly. "_Peeerfect._"

"A-A _date_?" Roxas asked incredulously. _Olette?- oh, wait, holy crap, why did I just think of her name instantly?! _"Y-You mean like, with _someone_?"

"_Yessssh, _Roxas. D-A-T-E. Got it _memorized_?" Axel tapped the blonde's forehead hard. "With someone, of course...unless you happen to be an acquaintance of an _imaginary friend._.."

"S-Someone? U-Uh, who?" _Holy shit. He's gonna pair me up with Olette. I just knew it. He's been staring at me for ages this week. Oh goodness..._

Axel chortled. He brought Roxas closer, then pulled his ear towards Axel's lips too close for comfort.

"_Hmmm._"

"A-Axel...?"

"_Ahhh._"

"A-Axel? H-Hey, you're fre-"

"_Your date will be..._"

Axel pulled away, and started to laugh in an insane manner. He slammed Roxas' back with his hand repeatedly, becoming hysterical. "With _all of us, _of course! Who did ya _think _we'd let you date? _Olette?_"

Roxas blushed. _Gosh, exactly!_ "N-No, of course not!" He let out a nervous laugh. "Ah, Axel, I almost thought you were _gay _or something..." _Or just really mad at me, so mad that you'd let me date Olette. But phew, glad he didn't notice._

Axel frowned. "Well, I'm _not. _Commit to _memory_, _Roxas._" He scratched his head, then smoothed his red hair. "You need some _guy time_, Roxas. You've been stuck at home for _ages, _I bet Mrs Strife influenced you with her _womanliness._"

Roxas let out a nervous laugh again. _At least they don't know that I've been at Olette's place studying Trig..._

"Anyway," Axel continued, just as Roxas expected. The redhead turned around, cleared his throat and addressed the otehr three males lounging on Roxas' luxurious bed, "_tomorrow _we'll be going to _The Salty Shack_ for some ice cream, and then we'll go hang around 'til lunch, and then we'll go to one of your dad's sponsors, Roxas, so that we can grab a free meal and go."

Roxas sighed. "Axel, I _told_ you, we're _not _going to take advantage of my dad's business partners _just_ for a free meal..."

Demyx leapt up from the bed, "How about some Mcdonalds'? We haven't eaten much fast food since _Zexion_ got fat on fast food and we decided to cut down on fried stuff with him...!"

"Shut _up, _Demyx," the dark, _dark _voice hissed.

The three ignored him. "At least Zexion seemed pretty happy for his usual mood today," Roxas remarked, "since it's been half an hour together and he said _six _words in such a short time frame!"

A growl from behind.

Axel smirked. "Yeah, he's happy, alright..."

* * *

Olette put on her cap, and took her rucksack gingerly. "So, how do I look?"

Wakka circled his sister with much effort, looking at her from his wheelchair seat. He stroked his goatee thoughtfully. Tidus was sitting on the floor, with their mother on the couch. All three were examining her outlook.

Finally, her mother spoke, "You look _great_!"

Tidus lit up at his mother's voice. "Yeah, sis! You just need to _smile _alot!"

Wakka nodded eagerly. "_That _you can do!"

Olette grinned, to the delight of her three family members. "Y-You really think so?"

"Of course, sis!" the two brothers yelled, while their mother just nodded merrily, a small smile evident on her face.

"Got your other uniform in the bag?" Wakka asked.

"Your bottle for refilling water?" Tidus reminded her.

"How about some sun lotion; it looks pretty _hot _t'day!"

"Oh, did you bring your purse just in case your customers give you tips?"

"Some money in that purse?"

"Oh, you need coins, too, if you're planning on taking the train or the bus there!"

The two brothers continued firing reminders repeatedly, one after the other. Olette just smiled and nodded her head. "Yup, yup, yup, and _yup_! Got 'em all!"

She breathed slowly, forcing a smile. "Okay, mum, go rest up, yeah?" Olette said, and she gave her a thumbs-up, "because I'll be fine. _No_ worries..." Then, the brunette looked at herself in the mirror for the last time.

She was wearing a simple white spaghetti strap tank top, a checkered skirt that was slightly above the knee, a white cap and her chestnut brown hair was up in a neat, tight bun that was sticking out of the hole of the cap behind. Some of her bangs and stray hair fell over, falling to grace her cherubic face. "I'm ready for work."

The shirt, skirt and cap were all labelled _The Salty Shack._

* * *

"Ngh...not yet, Mum...!" Roxas cried out, as he banged his fist at random places of the table until he finally hit the 'stop' alarm. "Oh, _yeah_..." He shut his eyes for a moment, before his eyelids flew open, and his sapphire eyes bulged out like the blue jewels sticking out of a mine. "Oh, _crap_!"

He leapt out of his bed, and was about to run out of the room when he realised he had to wear a _shirt _in the very least, and brush his teeth. "Stupid habits..."

Finally, when he emerged from his mansion in a simple black polo, a white, loose tie and white jeans, he checked his phone. _13 missed calls from Axel, 43 missed calls from Demyx, a new message from Zexion._

"_Daaaaamn_!" Roxas wailed angrily, before he bolted out of the gates and straight to the _Salty Shack.

* * *

_

"Thank you; see you again, sir!" Olette waved, giving the man a huge grin. The man grinned back, and handed Olette a ten-dollar bill, mouthing _keep the change_, before he winked and walked away.

"Thanks again!" Olette yelled out, as she slipped the bill into the cashier counter. She picked out 9 dollars out (since the ice cream that the man ordered was worth a dollar) and sprinkled the coins into her personal jar labelled _Tips._ Olette grinned; she'd be getting that little bonus from the boss without a hitch...

Her eyes noticed a silhoutte approaching, and without turning around she greeted, "Hiya, this is _The_ _Salty Shack_; how can I help you?"

"Hi, I would like a- Oh, my gosh, _heeey, Olette!_" a chirpy, happily gay voice greeted.

Olette flinched, and she whipped around, only to be staring straight in the bulging bright eyes of Demyx, who decided to stick his head into the booth right in Olette's face.

"Uh...hey, Demyx...!" Olette greeted back nervously. Then, she took a breath, and spoke more confidently, "so, whaddya want?"

Demyx bit his lip. "Aw, man, I forgot..." He looked around for Axel and Zexion, before he sighed disappointedly and turned back to Olette. "Uh, I think I'll get..._three _sea-salt ice-creams."

Olette smiled. "Sure thing. Any drinks?"

"Nah, no need," Demyx replied. He looked behind again, darting his head around as though he was looking for something.

Or _someone._

Olette shrugged off that incredibly _random _thought. "Okay, 3 bucks in total."

Demyx suddenly turned around. "O-Oh, okay, sure..." He shoved his hands into his pocket, rummaging his jeans pocket for coins.

The brunette watched the blonde. He had a baby blue shirt that read 'SMILE IF YOU'RE GAY', and he was wearing denim jeans that seemed rather...tight. His sneakers were designed with a blue metallic sitar, and colourful stars.

"My shoes are nice, aren't they?" Demyx mused, smiling at Olette. He wriggled his toes, just for the effect. "Glad you've taken suchan interest in them."

Olette laughed. "Oh, yeah, they're great!" She handed Demyx the three ice-cream sticks, while Demyx in turn handed Olette a 5-dollar bill.

"That's my apology for making Roxas kiss you last time, 'kay?" Demyx winked, and he petted Olette's head. Then, he walked off to join Axel and Zexion. "See you back at school, Olette!"

Olette smiled. _Yet another tip.

* * *

_

"A-Ah, I'm _finally _here!" Roxas exclaimed, as he stumbled into a chair between Axel and Demyx. "Sorry, guys. Overslept."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh, _now _you're back to your old self. Grumpy and all from your lack of sleep."

The younger blonde frowned. "Well, I _am _kinda grumpy and pissed..."

"_So _Roxas from last time..." the redhead muttered. "Good times..."

Demyx simply clapped his hands happily, earning a silent stare from Zexion. "Oh, yay! We're all here!" He looked at everyone, and he exclaimed, "Group hug!"

He proceeded to sling his shoulders over Roxas and Zexion, pulled Axel by the front of his shirt, and pulled the three to himself. Axel squirmed out and hissed, "Since when did your hands get so _long_?"

"I have gone through puberty!" was Demyx's exuberant reply.

Zexion frowned, and went back to toying with his black iPod. Roxas stood up. "Well, I'm gonna get some ice-cream. Maybe my mood will be lifted or something."

He strode to the counter, and without bothering to glance at the cashier he spoke in a harsh, rapid tone," I want some sea-salt ice-cream, on a stick, and some Coke just about _right now_."

Olette was busy trying to refill the ice in the machine, so she scowled when she heard such a tone. Nevertheless, she controlled the urge to whip around and slap the guy in the face, and said, without turning around to fully address the person, "Sorry, please wait for a moment, I'll get right down to your order immediately after this."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "_After _this? Woah, woah, I want it _now._"

The brunette gripped harder on the bag of ice. "Sorry, I have my hands full now."

"Well, you'd better _hurry_ up, okay?" Roxas barked.

The sudden loud voice startled Olette, and she stumbled away from the machine, almost toppling over the counter. There was a stray puddle of water there and that caused Olette to fall down harshly. The bag of ice slipped out of her hands, into the air. It burst open, causing the sharp pointy ice pieces to fall.

Before Roxas could react and duck to save his head, Olette had leapt up instantly, and smashed all the big ice pieces into miniscule ones with her fisted hand, leaving Roxas totally unharmed. She then used a combination of her fists and elbows to smash the remaining ones, allowing them to fall on the ground, completely harmless.

The patrons of _The Salty Shack_ just applauded in awe, as Olette finally opened her eyes. Roxas dropped his intended payment onto the ground in shock. _She smashed all that ice pieces with her eyes closed?!_

Olette turned to face the blonde boy, and that was when realisation struck him.

"W-Wh- _Olette_?" Roxas glanced at her with wide eyes. Olette just attempted to regain her balance. She had been leaning on the counter when she smashed all the ice pieces, and she _had _to walk.

"Ngh! Y-Yeah, it's _me,_ alright..." Olette spoke, before she fell to the ground, clutching her ankle and shutting her eyes tight, crying out in pain.

"O-Olette? H-Hey, you okay?!" Roxas asked, and he gingerly climbed over the counter, only to clumsily lose his hold. He fell right next to Olette with a loud thud.

Roxas ignored his throbbing butt. He turned to her, and shook her shoulders wildly. "Olette! Y-You okay?!"

Olette huffed, her eyes in a daze. "I-It's just a sprained ankle; nothing more..."

"B-But, it's a _sprained ankle_! Goodness, Olette, are you _nuts_? It's not _nothing_, it's something much _more_ than nothing! Look, we have to get you to a doctor _now_!"

"N-No," Olette hissed through her clenched teeth, her eyes welling up. Tears started rolling down her cheeks in angry streams. Her hair fell apart in a mess. She let her head droop down, but Roxas lifted up her chin worriedly.

"I-I have to do this job...and I have one more later...!" Olette muttered, as she struggled to get up. Her leg gave way, causing Olette to cry out again. Roxas put out his hand for Olette, but she swatted it away. "I _need _the money, Roxas. I can't throw it away just because I have a sprained ankle and I have to go to the doctor's for treatment...!"

She dragged her leg determinedly, ignoring the stares from the other patrons. She looked down at Roxas, who was still on his knees, bewildered by Olette's behaviour. "Get up, Roxas. You wanted some ice cream, didn't you? And a coke." She closed her eyes, pushing back all the tears. Images of Wakka, Tidus, her _mum_ flooded through her mind. The girl looked at Roxas, and smiled, "Would that be a small?"

Roxas gaped at her, and then he abruptly crawled up. "Stop taking orders, Olette, and get out of your workplace _now_!"

Olette gave him a deafening glare, causing the blonde to flinch. "I'm _fine._ Now, get up, Roxas," she instructed, as she gave a small smile, just to reassure him.

Roxas grimaced. "N-No way. If _you're_-" he pointed his index finger at Olette, "-going to work here and that other place, then _I'm _making sure that you don't _ever _get hurt, and after that, we'll bring you to a clinic and I'll _pay _for your bills, Olette!"

Axel, who was watching the whole cheesy love drama the whole time in rapt attention, finally stood up. "Wait, Roxas. Did you just say the word '_we'? _'Cause _we _were supposed to have a jolly good time, _not _helping anyone. We call it _outings, _Roxas, not freakin' charitable acts of kindness for a reason, y'know!"

He walked towards the counter, his eyes glaring down at the blonde, still dumbfounded and on the floor. Olette looked at Axel, then back at Roxas. The redhead spoke again, "And _we _are _not_ going to break our non-schedule just for a schoolmate, _got it memorized_?"

Olette nodded her head in agreement, her bun now almost falling apart. Her damp hair bounced along with her head movement. "Roxas, just run along. I'll be fine, okay?"

Axel smirked at Olette, obviously pleased with her agreeing with him. "See, Roxas? _Nooo_ worries here!"

This time, Demyx stood up. "Well, Axel, I think we_ could_ help her out..." the boy mused, as he scratched his head nervously. "Besides, we _do _owe her big time for that _kiss_ incident. I think we should _totally_ help her out."

The redhead groaned. "Oh, _Dem,_ not you, too?"

Roxas staggered up. "Okay, we're even. Last vote goes to _Zexion_..."

On cue, everyone looked at Zexion, who looked up at the four of them. Demyx, with his hands in his pockets, giving Zexion a pout. Axel, his green eyes narrowing, like his eyelids just sharpened his eyes like daggers. Roxas, with his hair messed up, a stern look on his face. Olette, with her cap undone and her tank top slightly wet, giving Zexion a curious look, her head tilted at an angle.

"..."

* * *

**Omg, what will Zexion choose? Help Olette or go out with his friends? Stay tuned, peeps! And remember what I said! _If you don't review, you don't care._**

**Was it a good cliffy? ;D  
**


End file.
